Mirror
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Ludwig hates looking in the mirror Gilbert realizes upon his return and he wishes to find out why only to find that the reason is a bit more to the heart and soul than he first thought. BrotherlyPrussiaxGermany


**Just something that has been bouncing around in my head for a while.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

Prussia growled. His brother was sometimes so annoying and stubborn he couldn't stand it.

He was happy that he was with his brother once more. He was happy to be alive, if it wasn't for West giving up some of his land and blood to him he would have died from the dissolution of Prussia.

But there was something that confused him.

When he had come back nearly every mirror and reflective surface had been covered and Ludwig refused to uncover them.

He refused it so much that he had yelled at his brother for uncovering them while having his back to them the entire time.

Gilbert cracked his knuckles. Ludwig refused to explain why he didn't want to look at them anymore and no one seemed to know. Not Italy, who the both of them had finally confessed to their feelings. Not Austria who had spent a lot of the time during the Cold War with Ludwig. Not Hungary who was like his sister.

The few moments, shorter than moments actually, that Ludwig actually looked in the mirror was in the morning to make sure that his hair and clothes were in perfect order.

And even then it was an extraordinary fast glance at the mirror before covering it once more and leaving.

Gilbert smirked slightly as he fixed the mirror in place.

Going through the back of the attic had presented Gilbert with this. A huge mirror from years ago. Its height nearly reached the ceiling and its width would have allowed someone to see the entire room it stood in.

Naturally it was also covered heavily and was extraordinarily heavy so it took hours before Gilbert was able to get in place in Ludwigs room.

He heard the front door close and quickly walked down the stairs to greet his brother.

"Hey West! How was your date?" he asked.

Ludwig was hanging up his coat and glanced at Gilbert. "It was fine bruder. What did you do while I was gone?"

"Nothing much. Watched some TV. Played some videogames. The usual." Gilbert said.

Ludwig chuckled lightly. "I wasn't expecting anything else really."

Ludwig walked up the stairs and through the hallway. Gilbert followed him lightly.

"Are you going to do anything tomorrow?" Gilbert asked.

"I have a meeting with my boss in the afternoon but otherwise there is nothing. Why?" Ludwig answered.

"Thought you and I could go and have a few drinks. Been a while since we went out." Gilbert said carefully.

Ludwig nodded as he loosed his tie.. "It has been. The usual place?"

"Yeah."

Gilbert was silent as Ludwig opened the door to his bedroom. He carefully kept a few inches from his brother as they walked in.

Ludwig froze when he walked in, lifted his gaze, and saw the enormous mirror standing merely two feet from him. He immediately tried to turn around in order to not face the mirror.

Gilbert had anticipated that and grabbed Ludwig by the arms and forced him to stay in place.

"East! Please stop!" Ludwig yelled struggling.

"Not. Until. You. Tell me. Why. You. Hate. Mirrors. So much." Gilbert grunted trying to keep his brother in place. When had he gotten stronger than Gilbert?

"Bruder please!" Ludwig nearly pleaded.

Gilbert froze for a moment. His brother never pleaded for anything. His eyes lifted to the mirror and froze.

He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was touching Ludwig. Maybe it was because together they created the country. Maybe it was the blood that belonged to Ludwig running through his veins. He didn't know why but he was suddenly seeing the mirror through Ludwigs eyes.

And he could see himself and his brother standing there smirking and wearing the old SS uniforms. The ones from WWII.

The ones with the swastika armband.

Gilbert gasped and let go of Ludwig. Ludwig pushed his brother to the side away from the mirror and stepped to the side so neither of them could see their reflection.

The two brothers stared at one another from across the room.

"That's…that's what I see. Whenever I look into the mirror brother." Germany said hoarsely.

Gilbert didn't say anything.

"Every time I look in the mirror I see myself. Wearing that uniform. With that thing on it." he said his voice filled with disgust.

"And then…I hear a voice." he continued. His hand came up to his head. "In my mind. Filled with all their propaganda. With all their lies and beliefs. And I can almost never look away."

Ludwig sighed. "That's why…that's why I cover all the mirrors. It only goes away once I am no longer looking at him."

Gilbert quickly walked over to his brother taking extra precaution not to accidentally look at the mirror. He placed his hand on Ludwigs shoulder. "You need to stop blaming yourself."

"A lot of people have told me that and I have. But I also cant let go." Ludwig said.

Gilbert hugged his brother remembering all those times when he was little and came to Gilbert for comfort. Ludwig allowed himself to be hugged and even hugged back looking for comfort once more in his older brothers arms.

And behind Ludwig was the mirror and from Gilberts position he could see his brothers back and his own face quite clearly in the metal.

The metal on the cap shined in the light and the uniform was crisp and clean.

His mirror image smirked at him from his place, his own arms around the other Ludwig who although didn't show his front his back was covered in the same uniform mirror Gilbert was wearing.

Slowly the other Gilbert mouthed two words.

"_Heil Hitler."_

**I'm always so hesitant in writing stuff like this, especially the last line. And as always I will say this. I am not pro-Nazi. I am Jewish. I believe you can understand this.**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
